This application relates to a brake shoe assembly having a resistive brake lining wear sensor.
Most motor vehicles include a brake system having a set of brake shoe assemblies for retarding the rotation of the wheels of the vehicle when the brakes are applied. Typically, each brake shoe assembly includes a brake lining made of a friction material which gradually wears away during brake applications. After numerous brake applications, the brake lining wears below a critical material thickness and, therefore, must be replaced. As a result, the brake lining must be periodically inspected for excessive wear. To eliminate time-consuming and costly visual inspections of the brake lining, the prior ar t has taught several types of brake lining wear sensors for indicating when the brake lining must be replaced.
One type of brake lining wear sensor, sometimes referred to as a direct read sensor, directly monitors the material thickness of the brake lining. Although direct read sensors provide the most accurate indication of when replacement of the brake lining is necessary, prior art direct read sensors are expensive, complex, and prone to failure. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an inexpensive, simple, and robust direct read brake lining wear sensor.